The Ghost with Me
by cyewook
Summary: kisah ptualangn Sungmin k dunia kdua lewat pintu kcil d apartemennya, brtemu dgn orangtua, shbtnya, dan tetangganya yang brmata KANCING.. berniat baca? jgn lupa RnR! Chap 1 UPDATE
1. Prolog

**Tittle : the Ghost with Me  
><strong>

**Dicsclaimer : critanya punya author, castnya juga punya author trutama abang Kyunnie #DHUAAAAARRR**

**Rated : K and K+**

**Summary: ini baru prolog loh ya!**

**author : c-h-i-l-d-y-e-w-o-o-k**

**Cerita ini diambil dari sebuah film 'Coraline' jadi yg udah tau filmnya, ya udah!**

* * *

><p>Prolog :<p>

Sebuah boneka berbentuk seperti bocah perempuan jatuh kedalam sebuah lubang dasar. Disitulah hantu tinggal. Hantu bermata kancing dan menipu anak anak dengan permen dan mainan, ditipu oleh muslihatnya dan dibujuk agar dijahit matanya dengan kancing. Katanya ia sayang pada anak itu tapi tega memakan jiwa bocah berusia 7 sampai 12 tahun.

Setelah boneka itu jatuh ditangannya, ia membordir ulang jahitan boneka itu, mengisi penuh dengan pasir pada tubuh bonek itu, menjahit mulutnya hingga tertutup rapat

Ia membuka laci yang penuh dengan puluhan ah mungkin ribuan sepasang kancing yang bermotif dan lucu lucu tapi mengandung unsur jahat.

Dari mata kancing itulah, bagi siapa yang melihat boneka itu pasti akan terkagum kagum pada dunia yang akan dimasukinya nanti

Selesai menjahit matanya, hantu itu segera menjahit ulang baju boneka itu, menjadi sebuah jas hujan kuning dengan topi diatas kepalanya.

Dan jangan lupakan rambut. Rambut yang disulamnya berwarna hitam dan panjang, sangat persis pada pemiliknya yang akan mendapatkannya nanti.

Setelah semuanya beres, ia mengembalikan boneka itu lagi kedunia atas untuk mencari mangsa selanjutnya…

Mangsanya adalah..

* * *

><p><strong>An : ini adalah fict author bertemakan petualangan, setelah sekian lama author terjun dari neraka ke sini nih, yah ke dunia screenplays, author muncul lagi dengan menampakkan taring dan tanduk putih disekeliling kepala author. Oke, author hanya minta saran**

**Apakah saya boleh melanjutkan cerita ini?**

**RnR plis, saya butuh banget karena saya barusan dicekam sama zona, kalau gak dapet reviews minimal 5, gadget author akan disita oleh kakak tertua author yaitu zona. Yah zona si evil yang ngaku pacarnya Kyu~ #buagh**

**Maksa? Betul banget, lemparin aja saya pake aquariumnya Ddangko-brothers, yah saya menerimanya, apalagi kalau Yesungnya ikut dilempar ke saya juga gak papa. **

**Review YAH!**

** :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**


	2. Chapter 1

**Tittle : The Gost with Me**

**Disclaimer : ceritanya punya author asli, sama castnya juga punya author terutama abang Kyunnie #DHUAAR**

**Rated : K and K+**

**Genre : adventure, gak ada unsur horror sama sekali**

**Summary : suck at summary, saya gak bisa bikin summary**

**Cast :**

**Sungmin as Coraline**

**Kyuhyun as Wybie**

**HanChul as Coraline's parents**

**Yesung as Mr. B**

**Yoona and Yuri as Mrs. Spink and Mrs. Forcible**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"sudah lama kami menunggumu untuk datang, Minnie!"<em>**

* * *

><p>Apartemen Pink Palace<p>

"1..2..3" terlihat seseorang sedang melakukan stretching diatas atap, sebuah truk angkut yang berhenti di depan apartemen, dan sebuah mobil sedan melaju hingga hampir membuat orang yang diatas atap itu jatuh.

"yaa, sebaiknya kau hati hati!" katanya geram, ia lalu beranjak turun dari atap ke aparatemennya.

"kita sudah sampai, saatnya bekerja," ucap supir truk itu, bersamanya temannya, mereka membuka pintu belakang dan mengangkut barang barang yang akan dipindahkan ke apartemen.

Kriekk

Tap tap tap

Seorang yeojya yang berumur yah sebaya dengan anak kelas 6 SD berjalan mengendap endap, menuruni tangga taman lalu berhenti disebuah semak EK yang rimbun

Kress

Ditariknya ranting EK itu, lalu membersihkannya dari daun daun semak itu, sembari memejamkan mata ia merasa dibawa oleh ranting itu, melintasi jembatan kebun hingga mendengar suara batu jatuh di gunung batu

"halo? Siapa disana?" ia mengambil batu kecil yang jatuh didekat kakinya lalu melemparkannya lagi, "miaaaww," terdengar suara kucing yang serak,

Karena kaget ia segera pergi belari sekuat tenaga, tak peduli ia masuk ketengah hutan dan hampir menabrak sebuah gerobak yang berisi buah, buah buah itu menggelinding ketanah, angin mendung terlihat menghembus lalu terdengar suara berisik lagi di semak semak

"miaaaww" kucing itu mengeong hingga yeojya itu membentaknya, "kau membuatku kaget setengah mati, dasar kucing nakal!" ia melempar tasnya ketanah, "aku hanya mencari sebuah sumur tua. Kau tahu tempatnya?" kucing itu mengedipkan kedua matanya, yeojya itu terheran heran, "kau tak mau bicara, yah?" tanya yeojya itu

Ia memutar mutar tubuhnya sambil memejamkannya mata, ia mengucapkan mantra, "tongkat ajaib tongkat ajaib, tunjukan aku dimana sumurnya!"

BRUMMM

JGELEEERRR

Sebuah sepeda yang dimodifikasi menjadi suara motor melaju dan menghampiri yeojya itu, "arghh, jangan dekati aku!" sesaat ranting EK yang yang dipegangnya terlepas di sambar oleh pengendara sepeda itu, yeojya itu jatuh ketanah,

Pengendara yang memakai topeng bermata tiga itu menatap yeojya yang tersungkur itu, memutar 3 matanya lalu membuka topengnya

"umh, coba kutebak, kau berasal dari Texas atau Utah. Tempat yang kering dan tandus, bukan? Aku pernah dengar pawing air tapi itu tak masuk akal. Itu hanya ranting biasa," buru buru yeojya itu merampas ranting EKnya dengan memukul kepala pengendara itu,

"itu tongkat air sihir," "awwww," rintih bocah itu sambil mengusap kepalanya,

"dan aku tidak suka dikuntit. Apalagi oleh orang aneh atau kucingnya!" bentak yeojya itu lagi,

"Dia sebenarnya bukan kucingku. Dia semacam kucing liar," namja itu mengelus kucing hitam yang sedari tadi mengagetkan yeojya kecil itu,

"tentu saja, aku memberinya makan setiap malam. Dan kadang ia datang ke jendelaku dan membawa bangkai hewan," ucap namja yang ukurannya yah mirip mirip sama yeojya didepannya.

"dengar, aku berasal dari Mokpou" ucap yeojya itu, –entah betul pa bener, dan stop melempari saya pake panci-

"HA?" apa namja ini lelet atau koneknya lambat,

" Korea Selatan. Dan jika aku pawang air, dimana sumur rahasia itu," tanya yeojya itu sambil menghentakkan kakinya ketanah, "kalau kau hentakkan kakimu ke tanah jauh lebih keras lagi, kuyakin kau sudah terjatuh sekarang," kata namja itu sambil mengeluarkan PSP dari kantong jaketnya,

"ouch," buru buru yeojya itu beringsut menjauh, sementara namja itu mendekati tanah tempat yeojya itu menghentakkan kakinya, tangannya menggali gali lumpur, "benarkan?" tanya namja itu, ia mengambil sekop dari kantongnya, dengan cepat ia menggali lumpur itu, "sumur itu pasti begitu dalamnya, sampai kau jatuh didasarnya, mungkin kau melihat langit yang gelap," tutur namja itu,

Yeojya itu mengangkat bahu, "haahh,," nadanya terdengar mengejek, diamatinya sumur tua yang tertutup oleh tanah tadi, "aku heran kenapa kalian diperbolehkan untuk tinggal disini. Oh iya, orangtuaku pemilik Pink Palace, eumh mereka tidak mau menyewakan penghuni yang mempunyai anak," jelas namja itu lagi,

"apa maksudmu?" tanya yeojya itu

"err aku tidak boleh membicarakannya. Dan aku Cho Kyu,"

"eh? Cho Kyu?" yeojya itu menerima jabatan tangan dari namja itu, "panjangnya sih Cho Kyuhyun, bukan ideku sebenarnya, kau terpaksa memakai nama apa?"

"aku tak terpaksa memakainya. Namaku Minnie," ucap yeojya itu, "Mimi apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, "bukan MIMI tapi Minnie. Yah panjangnya sih Han Sungmin tapi karena aku cewek jadi dipanggil Minnie,"

"menurutku orang yang namanya Mimi dapat meremehkan pemilik nama itu sendiri," ejek Kyuhyun, Minnie menggeram,

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun tidak bergeming, "aku bisa mendengar kalau seseorang telah memanggilmu," ucap Minnie, Kyuhyun berhenti mengelus kucingnya, "engh apa? Aku tidak mendengar seseorang yang memanggilku,"

"oh aku MENDENGARNYA Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Cho Kyuhyun!" kali ini suaranya bersaman denan bunyi lonceng, "Mom and Dad!" Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari duduknya, ia mengambil sarung tangan dan topengnya, mendirikan sepedanya sembari berkata, "wow, senang bisa bertemu dengan pawang air dari Korea. Tapi, lain kali kalau mau megang tongkat air sihirmu itu harus pake sarung tangan,"

"kenapa?" tanya Minnie dengan nada mengejek

"emh, karena tongkat sihirmu itu terbuat dari EK BERACUN!" ia segera kabur sebelum dapet beberapa batu dikepalanya dari Minnie, Minnie yang tadi membangga banggakan tongkat sihirnya itu menghempaskan tongkatnya ketanah lalu mengusap telapak tangannya di jas hujan yang dipakainya.

"welkk" ejek Minnie lalu tatapannya menuju sumur tua, ia menimang nimang batu kecil, menjatuhkannya di sumur itu lewat pintu masuk lubang yang kecil, 4 menit kemudian ia baru mendengar bahwa batu itu sudah tenggelam, saking dalamnya sumur tua itu.

* * *

><p>Hujan lebat membasahi apartemen Pink Palace yang terlihat seperti rumah besar itu, rumah tingkat bawah yang dihuni para artis tua, tingkat tengah yang sekarang Minnie dan keluarganya tempati dan tingkat atas yang dihuni pemuda sirkus yang ANEH<p>

"kemarin aku hampir jatuh loh, umma," ucap Minnie lalu membasuh telapak tangannya yang merah karena racun gatal dari ranting EK tersebut, ummanya tidak bergeming masih fokus pada laptop, "aku bisa mati," lanjut Minnie lagi hingga akhirnya mendapat respon, "itu bagus, sayang,"

"hem, kau ingin aku tidak ada di dunia ini," ucap Minnie, "yah, seperti itulah chagi," tatapan umma Minnie masih sama yaitu layar laptop, "umma bolehkah aku pergi berkebun sekarang, cuaca sedang bagus nih!" pinta Minnie hingga mendapat death glare dari sang umma, "tidak Minnie, hujan membuatmu jatuh sakit!"

"tapi Chullie ummaku yang cantik, aku hanya ingin punya tanaman jika temanku datang berkunjung, bukankah karena itu kita pindah ke apartemen ini?" tanya Minnie dengan mengeluarkan jurus 'puppy eyes'nya. Sayangnya itu tidak membuat ummanya mengizinkan Minnie malah sebaliknya, "yah seperti itulah, tapi lalu kita mengalami kecelakaan,"

"idihh, siapa suruh umma nabrak tuh truk duluan," cecar Minnie beringsut menjauh dari ummanya, "umma tidak berkata seperti itu Minnie!"

"sulit kupercaya. Appa dan umma dibayar untuk menulis tanaman, tapi tidak pernah melakukannya," balas Minnie sambil menggaruk telapak tangannya, ummanya mendengus, "Minnie, umma tidak punya waktu untuk menghardikmu sekarang. Dan kau masih belum membongkar barang barangmu di koper. cepat bereskan itu sekarang!" perintah umma, "wow, sangaaat menyenangkan sekali, umma!" ia pergi dari hadapan ummanya tapi dicegat, "Minnie, tadi ada seorang anak meninggalkan didepan teras," ucap ummanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan plastic, Minnie menerima itu lalu membukanya, ada satu pesan tertempel diplastik itu

:: _hai Sungmimi, kutemukan ini didekat pintu gudang rumahku, hem menurutku spertinya kau kenal bentuk ini,_

_By : Kyu_

"arghh, namaku Minnie tau! Tapi ngomong ngomong ni boneka bentuknya kayak aku yah, hemm" umpat Minnie pelan, ia menatap boneka itu lama, "well, siapa namja tadi,?" tanya umma,

"Kyuhyun, dan aku terlalu tua untuk bermain boneka," ucapnya lalu pergi, ia berjalan menelusuri koridor rumahnya lalu berhenti di ruang kerja appanya.

"hai appa! Bagaimana dengan tulisan appa?" tanyanya lalu bersandar diambang pintu, karena merasa dicuekin ia meninggikan suaranya, "APPA!"

Sang appa menoleh sebentar lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya, "hai Minnie dan boneka…Minnie?" balas appanya lalu menggeleng geleng pelan, "ayah tau dimana letak peralatan kebun?" tanya Minnie lagi, "kamu tau cuacanya lagi apa?" tanya appanya balik, "appaa, hanya hujan biasa,"

"hem, apa kata bos ketika hujan mengguyur bumi?"

"jangan coba coba keluar saat hujan turun deras Han Sungmin!, oh appa, aku udah menghapalkannya lebih dari dari 16 kali!"

"nah, kalau sudah tau ngapain ngerengek lagi,?"

Minnie menghembuskan nafas pasrah, ia mendorong pintu ruang kerja ayahnya hingga bersuara pelan, demi mempertahankan aksi ngambeknya, dimainkannya pintu itu dan sangat mengganggu,

"kamu tau rumah ini umurnya sekitar 200 tahun lamanya?" tanya appa, Minnie menghentikan aksinya, "jadi?"

"jadi jelajahilah. pergi menghitung jendela dan pokoknya semua harus biru,!" perintah appanya,

"huh, aku maunya berkebun appa!"

"tidak ada kamus berkebun dalam otak appa ketika hari sedang hujan seperti ini," ucap appanya lalu memberikan sebuah buku kecil berwarna biru pada Minnie,

"haaaaahhh, ya sudahlah,," Minnie segera menyambar bonekanya lalu pergi menghitung.

SKIP TIME

* * *

><p>Ia menaruh bonekanya diatas meja, menelaah setiap inci dari ruangan itu, "satu lukisan bocah berbaju biru yang membosankan dalam lukisan yang sama membosankannya juga, "gumamnya lalu menuliskannya pada buku kecil yang diberi appanya, "empat jendela yang membosankan dan tidak ada lagi pintu, "gumam Minnie lagi lalu berniat untuk mengambil bonekanya lagi tapi tangannya kosong,<p>

"baiklah Minnie kecil, dimanakah kau bersembunyi?" Minnie sibuk mencari bonekanya, ketika itu ia melihat bonekanya tengah berbaring di dekat tumpukan kardus Minnie menggeser kardus itu dan mendapati pintu kecil di dinding itu,

"umma!" panggil Minnie sambil meraba raba pintu itu, tidak ada sahutan

"umma, kemana arah pintu kecil ini?" tanya Minnie lagi, "umma sangat sibuk Minnie," jawab ummanya

"aku pikir ini terkunci," balas Minnie, "pleaseeeee!"

Umma Minnie-Heechul berdecak kesal lalu bergegas menghampiri putrinya,

"can you stop disturb me, if I do this for you?" pintanya kesal sambil melipat tangan didada, Minnie menatapnya dengan 'puppy eyes' kesayangannya, "fine!" Heechul segera keluar lalu beranjak ke dapur, membuka kunci laci lalu mendapati kunci yang berwarna hitam dan berbentuk kancing,

Setelah pintu dibuka, Minnie menatap tembok dibalik pintu itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "bricks? Aku tidak percaya ini,"

Heechul menghembuskan nafas lelah, "pintu ini sudah ditembok beberapa tahun yang lalu,"

"you kidding, dan kenapa pintunya sangat kecil?" tanya Minnie,

"kita sudah sepakat bahwa kau harus diam!" suruh Heechul lalu beranjak berdiri, pergi melengos dari hadapan putrinya itu, "you did'nt locked!" ucap Minnie

"arggggghhhhh!" decak Heechul geram.

-makan malam

Hari ini makan malam mereka adalah bubur sayur buatan appa Minnie-Hangeng, Minnie bersama boneka kecilnya duduk menatap jijik pada sayuran itu

"_ohh gadis manisku yang lucu. Kupikir kau sangat menarik. Kuberi kau bermangkuk mangkuk bubur dan es krim_," nyanyi Hangeng

"kenapa kau tidak pernah memasak, umma?" tanya Minnie lalu menopang dagu diatas meja,

"Minnie, kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini. Appamu memasak, umma bersih bersih dan kau harus diam dan duduk seperti anak manis. Umma janji, jika katalog umma sudah selesai umma akan berbelanja," jelas Heechul sambil memakan makan malamnya,

"sayuran ini mirip seperti selai bagiku," ledek Minnie,

"makan selai atau tidur, chagi? Kau pilih yang mana?" tanya Hangeng, Minnie menatap bonekanya, matanya tertuju pada bola mata kancing pada boneka Minnie kecilnya itu

"apakah mereka ingin meracuniku,?"

Seolah menyetujui boneka itu mengangguk

* * *

><p>Di Kamar Minnie<p>

"haaaah," Minnie terbaring dikasurnya, menatap langit langit kamarnya lalu mengambil bingkai foto dimeja kecil sebelah kasurnya

"don't forget to me, guys! Oke?" setelah menaruh bingkai foto itu, ia menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut pinknya lalu terlelap

Teng Teng Teng

Cit cit cit

Minnie terbangun seketika, ditolehnya kanan kiri mengingat ia mendengar suara tikus tadi

Ia memeriksa bawah kolong dan ohh ada tikus disitu, dengan sigap ia mengejar tikus itu, menuruni tangga rumah lalu masuk ke ruangan yang misterius

Tikus itu masuk kedalam sebuah pintu kecil. Pintu yang dilihatnya siang tadi. Ia membuka pintu itu dan matanya terbelalak kagum.

Dibalik pintu kecil itu terdapat sebuah lorong seperti gua berwarna biru, Minnie merasa terhipnotis, ia merangkak memasuki lorong itu dan pada akhirnya

Krieeekk

"Haaaaa?"

tBC

* * *

><p><strong>Gimana readers? Agak gaje? Aneh? Perlu dilanjutin? Atau gak?<strong>

**Kalau udah tau sama filmnya, kayaknya gak perlu dilanjutin yah, hem**

**Reviews plis**

**Balasan Review :**

**Acchan lawliet** : hehehe, iya dia suka berkebun, ini chap 1nya! :D

**Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie** : ne ne, gomawo reviewsnya :) ini chap 1nya

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy** : gak serem sih, gaje malah, hohoho ini chap 1nya :D

**LittleLiappe** : yah, zona akhirnya gak jadi nyita gadget saya, wkwkwkw ini chap 1nya :))))

**Sapphire Pearls** : genrenya Adventure sama Friendship. yang jadi Coraline disini.. udah tau kan siapa.. EunHae moments? oke ntar saya pikirin, tapi di fict lain loh ya. gomawo atas reviewnya :)))))

author mengucapkan banyak GOMAWO pada yang ngereview, hahaha rasakan itu ZOna! akhirnya kau tidak bisa menyita gadgetku dulu, huahahaha #abaikan

Once Again Iam thinking abouuuutt, thinking bout give me REVIEWWWWW!~~ :DDDD

Review anda sangat berarti bagi author :D


End file.
